1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a trend that electronic devices are designed with high speed data transmission in order to meet demands of end-users. This trend needs connectors mounted on such electronic devices can correspondingly support high data transmission. Infiniband connector is a kind of such connector for high speed data transmission, for example, Infiniband 4X connector can transmit 10 GB/s through four channels each at 2.5 GB/s. However, the number of contacts of the Infiniband 4X connector is multiple as result that the profile of the Infiniband 4X connector is large. Besides, fiber optic connector is another kind of such connector for high speed data transmission. But, it is well-known that fiber optic connector has its own disadvantages such as high cost and very sensitivity to tolerances.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector for high speed data transmission but with low profile and cost in order to solve the problems above.